Autumn & Spring
by LadyScatty
Summary: "Prétendre être Sakura Haruno n'était pas facile. Elle était et serait toujours Rin Nohara."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Je l'ai mentionné quelques fois, mais j'ai pas mal d'histoires en cours, même si je ne les ai pas encore toutes postés. Il y a la réécriture d'Inori qui avance lentement mais sûrement, il y a aussi un autre crossover Harry Potter/Naruto, un crossover Avengers/Harry Potter, une histoire centrée sur Rin et une autre sur Karin Uzumaki qui avance plutôt bien. Je me concentre sur _Autumn & Spring_ depuis déjà presque 6 mois et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto n'est toujours pas devenu miraculeusement ma proprieté mais les miracles existent alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu...**

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**I**

* * *

Rin se réveilla en sanglotant, le nom de Kakashi sur les lèvres, son petit corps tremblant et le cœur en miettes. Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno se précipitèrent dans sa chambre pour la consoler mais Rin était trop dévastée pour jouer son rôle et les rassurer comme ils le méritaient.

-Sakura ! Musume, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore un cauchemar ?

La voix agitée de Mebuki ne l'aida en rien parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Rin n'arrivait toujours pas à voir cette femme comme sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, c'était la culpabilité d'avoir pris la place de sa fille.

-Hush, Sakura, tout va bien. Le kyûbi est mort, le Yondaime l'a tué.

Rin sentit ses lèvres trembler sous l'effort de contenir ses sanglots. Les paroles de Kizashi n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle était Rin. Rin Nohara. Une chûnin de Konohagakure no sato. Elle avait treize ans (ou était-ce quatorze maintenant ?) et faisait partie de l'équipe 7 avec Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake et Obit…

Un cri guttural lui échappa de la gorge et Rin sentit des mains géantes la prendre dans des bras qui se voulaient réconfortants.

Depuis presque deux ans que Rin habitait ce petit corps et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cet horrible sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait constamment. Son esprit était celui d'une kunoichi qui avait connu la guerre, quant à son corps, il était celui d'un bébé inoffensif avec tous les instincts qui allaient avec.

Personne ne pouvait vivre une expérience pareille et en ressortir indemne.

Et ce n'était certainement pas la première nuit que Rin réveillait le couple Haruno avec ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'elle était née, ils avaient attribué ça à sa nature de nouveau-née. A présent, ils accusaient l'attaque du kyûbi de l'avoir traumatisée. En un sens, ils n'avaient pas tort. Rin se sentait en effet traumatisée.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait senti le chakra d'un démon, elle était morte quelques minutes plus tard.

Mais le kyûbi n'y était pour rien.

La vérité, c'était que Rin n'arrivait pas à se voir comme Sakura Haruno, elle était toujours Rin Nohara à ses yeux. Et Rin était morte. Elle avait été tuée. Et elle se souvenait de tous les détails morbides de sa mort avec une atroce précision parce qu'elle les revivait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars.

Elle avait été kidnappée, torturé et sacrifié pour devenir une jinchûriki avant de tomber dans un puissant genjutsu qui l'avait obligé à se jeter devant le bras tendu et mortel de Kakashi.

Rin se souvenait encore du choc qui avait laissé place à l'agonie dans les yeux de Kakashi, de la douleur qui avait paralysé tout son corps avant que le froid ne l'emporte.

Rin était morte.

Elle était morte.

Mortemortemortemortemorte**mortemortemortemortemorte**_**mortemorte**_**.**

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, mais à présent, elle était en vie, dans le corps d'une enfant et deux étrangers l'appelaient Sakura. Rin ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie de crier, de hurler et de pleurer sa frustration et elle l'avait fait. Mais elle ne s'était toujours pas calmer et Mebuki et Kizashi méritaient mieux. Ils méritaient tellement mieux qu'elle.

Le pire, c'était les questions sans réponses qui entouraient sa mort. Qui l'avait vraiment tué ? Parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais suicidé. Et elle ne se serait certainement jamais servit de Kakashi comme elle l'avait fait.

Penser au garçon qu'elle avait aimé si passionnément ne fit qu'aggraver ses pleurs et Rin pouvait presque sentir la frustration et la panique du couple Haruno. Rin était désolée, elle était tellement désolée. Elle était désolée de ne pas être la fille qu'ils méritaient, elle était désolée d'avoir été une mauvaise kunoichi et de ne pas avoir résisté au genjutsu qui avait mené à sa mort et surtout elle était désolée d'être en vie.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**La suite est prête et ne tardera pas à apparaître, j'ai juste besoin de feedback pour savoir si je continue sur cette voie ou si je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur Inori ou mon histoire sur Karin**

**S'il y a des musulmans qui me lisent, Saha aidkoum.**

**Bises,**

**LS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! C'est très étrange de poster la suite aussi vite, j'avais également eu plusieurs chapitres en avance avec mes fanfictions Tsuki et Rosemary, mais ça fait un petit moment et j'avais un peu oublié ce que ça faisait de ne pas être en retard...**

**selena789 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**Gemini : Merci ! J'avais peur que ce soit un peu lourd justement, alors tu me rassures ^^ **

**Jazzmeene : Merci, c'est super gentil ^^ Kishimoto n'a pas arrêté de faire de parallèles entre la team 7 de Kakashi, et la team 7 de Minato ce que j'ai trouvé ridicule. Sakura et Rin sont très différentes l'une de l'autre et j'avoue que je préfère Rin et de loin à Sakura. C'est comme ça que je me suis mise à demander comment aurait évoluer la team 7 de Kakashi avec Rin dans l'équipe.**

**S : Je suis en train de corriger le chapitre 5 alors pour une fois, la suite ne tardera pas ^^ Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Vindixta : Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça XD**

**elodidine : Merci beaucoup :) La suite ne tardera pas alors si tu n'as pas tes réponses très bientôt, n'hésites pas à me demander ce que tu veux !**

**Disclaimer : Nope, toujours rien de ce côté là...**

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**II**

* * *

-Sakura-chan ? Sakura-chan ? Mais ou se cache donc cette fille ? Grommela Mebuki Haruno.

Elle n'était pas fâchée. Pas vraiment. Mais elle était agacée et fatiguée de se sentir comme la pire mère qui puisse exister. Sa fille de seulement trois ans avait l'habitude de se cacher pour lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains et n'était retrouvée que lorsqu'elle souhaitait être retrouvé. Sakura était si jeune et pourtant son intellect et son potentiel pour les arts shinobi étaient déjà grands. Trop grands, selon l'avis de Mebuki.

Kizashi et elles étaient des simples marchands. La vie de shinobi, c'était quelque chose qui les dépassait complètement. Et le fait que leur fille unique, leur petite Sakura possède une telle prédisposition pour cette carrière ? Comment étaient-ils censés le prendre ? Un jour ou l'autre, le village se rendrait compte du génie de Sakura et ils la prendront. Sakura était trop intelligente et trop douée pour ne pas être remarquée. Elle avait appris à lire, à marcher, à courir, à grimper sur les arbres et à se faufiler partout sans aucune aide et Mebuki se sentait impuissante, inutile et remplie d'amertume. Qui voudrait que sa fille unique devienne une kunoichi ? Une meurtrière ? Personne de censé. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui attendait Mebuki, elle le savait.

Et puis malgré tous ses efforts, Mebuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pleine de ressentiment envers sa propre fille. Kami-sama, elle était vraiment la pire mère qui puisse exister ! Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas en vouloir à sa fille de l'empêcher de jouer son rôle de mère ?! Mebuki l'avait mise au monde, elle l'avait changé, bordé, nourrit et habillé mais dès le moment ou Sakura avait appris à tenir debout, c'était comme si cette dernière n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Mebuki ne lui avait pas appris à lire, elle ne lui avait rien appris, Sakura avait tout fait toute seule pendant que Kizashi et elle la regardaient faire avec stupéfaction. C'était tellement injuste !

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, une jolie petite fille qu'elle aurait pu habiller et à qui elle aurait appris à cuisiner, tricoter et jardiner. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'un génie indépendant qui n'avait besoin de personne. Elle voulait son bébé, pas cette fille trop intelligente.

Et surtout, elle en avait assez de se sentir constamment coupable d'être une mauvaise mère.

-Okaa-san, tout va bien ? Demanda une petite voix, beaucoup trop claire et avec une élocution beaucoup trop soignée pour appartenir à une petite fille de trois ans.

Mebuki ne sursauta même pas, tant elle était habituée à ce que sa fille apparaisse de nulle part sans aucun bruit pour annoncer sa présence. Elle ne sursauta pas, mais son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et la mère dû faire un effort considérable pour croiser le regard vert de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan…

-Hai ?

-Je voulais juste t'informer que j'accompagnais ton père pour son voyage à tanzaku-gai. Je reviendrais dans une semaine tout au plus.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Sakura calmement.

Pendant un instant terrible, Mebuki souhaita que sa fille éclate en sanglot et demande à ce qu'elle les accompagne ou à ce que Mebuki reste, qu'elle fasse quelque chose de _normal_ pour une enfant à qui la mère venait d'annoncer qu'elle partait pendant une semaine entière. Mais Sakura ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle ne faisait rien du tout pour être honnête. Elle se contentait d'observer Mebuki comme si elle arrivait à sonder son âme, voir tous ses défauts et ses pêchés et avait _pitié_ d'elle.

Peut-être que Mebuki avait décidé de partir parce qu'elle craignait que si elle restait trop longtemps, elle en arriverait à haïr Sakura.

-Chiyome-san a accepté de venir trois fois par jour pour te faire à manger et te surveiller durant son temps libre, tu seras sage avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Chiyome-san était la vielle Obaa-san du quartier. Elle était leur plus proche voisine et avait l'habitude de surveiller Mebuki quand celle-ci était elle-même enfant. Elle était à moitié sourde et avait beaucoup d'expériences avec les enfants. Elle était également son dernier recours, parce que Mebuki avait besoin de respirer et ne comptait plus laisser Kizashi continuer leur commerce seul.

-Hai, Okaa-san.

-Je pars ce soir.

Sakura hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche comme si elle avait souhaité dire quelque chose mais elle la referma et baissa la tête.

Mebuki se sentit encore une fois comme la pire mère qui puisse exister.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

Rin se sentait coupable de tous les tourments qu'elle causait au couple Haruno depuis sa renaissance. Ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part et pendant un temps, elle avait _essayé_ de se comporter comme une enfant normale. Mais Rin n'était pas normale et prétendre le contraire était vite devenue extrêmement fatiguant. Elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de patience ou de compassion pour continuer cette charade. Elle resta donc silencieuse pendant que Mebuki et Kizashi finissaient leurs préparations. Au moment de partir, les deux l'embrassèrent gentiment sur le front et Rin se força à leur offrir un sourire convaincant.

-Bon voyage, dit-elle, lorsqu'ils partirent rejoindre l'équipe de chûnin qu'ils avaient embauché pour les protéger des bandits.

-Sois sage, Sakura-chan ! Ne fais pas de bêtises et écoutes Chiyome-san !

Rin attendit qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ses nouveaux parents étaient des gens bien et ils méritaient mieux qu'elle. Mais ça n'empêchaient pas le fait que Rin sentit pour la première fois qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer en paix. Quand elle était seule, elle n'avait pas à cacher ses émotions négatives, ni les exercices de control de chakra qu'elle faisait en catimini. Elle n'avait rien à cacher quand elle était seule.

Profitant de sa toute nouvelle liberté et sachant qu'elle ne durerait pas, Rin s'installa dans le washitu confortablement pour pouvoir méditer jusqu'à la venue de Chiyome-obaasan. Quand elle avait commencé ses séances de méditation, ses réserves de chakra avaient été si petites que s'en était consternant. A présent, elles étaient relativement normales pour un enfant venant d'une famille de shinobi. Rin prévoyait de continuer de méditer et d'élargir ses réserves jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun shinobi du village ne remarque son comportement et commence à penser qu'elle était une espionne. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que pareil scénario se réalise. S'il le fallait, Rin était prête à dire la vérité sur sa situation et à demander qu'un Yamanaka confirme ses dires, mais elle préfèrerait l'éviter. Elle était une kunoichi et donc suffisamment paranoïaque pour savoir qu'il était préférable de garder ses secrets.

Dans sa précédente vie, elle avait eu de petites réserves mais son excellent control lui avait permis d'en faire bon usage. A présent, elle voulait le control _et_ suffisamment de chakra pour ne pas être complètement inutile durant un combat. Elle n'avait plus Kakashi, Obito et Minato-sensei pour la sauver après tout. Elle était seule. Et elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule.

Obito était mort, elle avait découvert que Minato-sensei était devenu Hokage avant de mourir quelques mois plus tard durant l'attaque du kyûbi, quelles étaient les chances que Kakashi ait survécu ?

Rin tenta de songer à Kushina-san, à Kurenaï, Asuma, Gaï, Raidou et Genma. Elle tenta de songer à sa tante Kasai qui venait de mettre au monde une petite fille nommée Tenten avant que Rin ne meurt. Elle tenta également de songer au fait que la guerre était finit, que Konoha avait gagné mais Rin était trop fatiguée pour se voiler la face. Rien ne laissait à penser que ses amis avaient survécu, Rin avait toutes ses chances de participer à la quatrième grande guerre shinobi, quant à Kasai, elle ne reconnaitrait jamais Sakura-aux-cheveux-roses-Haruno comme étant sa nièce, Rin qui était morte, empalé par le Chidori de Kakashi Hatake.

Rin était seule dorénavant et chercher confirmation ne ferait que la meurtrir davantage.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

Trois jours après le départ des Haruno, Rin prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour s'aventurer dehors. De nombreuses fois, elle avait été tentée de sortir pendant que ses nouveaux parents dormaient pour redécouvrir son village et observer les changements qui s'étaient effectués ces quelques dernières années. Mais elle avait eu peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait, n'était pas encore capable de laisser un Bunshin -n'avait pas réellement essayé pour être franche- pour prendre sa place et n'avait pas osé parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle irait en premier lieu. Son ancien appartement ? Le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3 ? La montagne des Hokage ? L'académie ?

Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser ou elle souhaitait aller exactement.

Et c'est exactement là qu'elle se rendait.

La jeune fille était extrêmement reconnaissante envers Kami-sama d'avoir été réincarnée dans son village d'origine. Si elle avait été réincarnée à Kirgakure ou Iwagakure, Rin se serait sans aucun doute suicidé pour de vrai. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Konoha était toujours le même village que dans ses souvenirs. Si c'était toujours le village pour lequel, elle avait saigné, tué et était morte.

Seul l'avenir le lui dira.

Le village était…le village était à la fois identique et différent que dans ses souvenirs. Certains bâtiments paraissaient plus vieux, d'autres n'existaient plus. Il y en avait également de nouveaux et Rin se perdit deux fois lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas les rues ou elle se trouvait. Mais le monument Hokage était toujours présent, même si le visage de Minato-sensei y avait été rajouté. Et la tour Hokage surplombait le village exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Rin reconnut Teuchi-san, Hideki-ojiisan et Nanami-obaasan et se sentit ridiculement reconnaissante que des vendeurs à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé que quelques mots soient toujours en vie. Les enfants de Konoha continuaient de jouer à Shinobi vs Samurai, des Uchiha en uniforme de policiers patrouillaient les rues, des shinobi sautaient de toit en toit pour se rendre à leur destination. L'ambiance était étrangement à la fois plus calme et plus chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs, mais les couleurs du village étaient toujours aussi vives et Rin sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se desserrer.

Konoha était légèrement différent, mais c'était toujours le même village qu'elle avait juré de protéger et pour lequel elle s'était battue…Peut-être que lorsqu'elle se sentirait un peu plus brave, elle irait à la recherche de ses anciens amis et de sa cousine Tenten mais en attendant, elle devait tenter de retrouver ses repères.

Rin laissa ses pieds la guider à destination tout en savourant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

Une fois arrivée face au mémorial, Rin sentit toutes ses forces la quitter.

De nombreux noms avaient été ajoutés après celui de son meilleur ami et Rin ne réussit même pas à sentir de l'empathie pour tous ses gens, sa propre peine étant encore trop récente à ses yeux pour se soucier d'étrangers, et n'était-ce pas quelque chose d'horrible ? Plus de centaines de noms ajoutés, et il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Rin se sentait vraiment horrible. Mais comme pour beaucoup de ses défauts, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Obito…Obito avait été son meilleur ami. Le seul qui l'ait jamais compris, le seul qui ait jamais cru en elle, en ses rêves et en ses capacités. Ce n'était pas Minato-sensei, ni Kakashi qui l'avait soutenu et aidé à s'entraîner tous les jours, c'était Obito. Ce garçon au cœur plus grand que le désert de Suna et au sourire plus brillant que le soleil. Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait su à quel point il comptait pour elle avant sa mort. S'il avait su à quel point elle l'avait aimé.

Rin avait toujours su qu'Obito était amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin que Kakashi remue cruellement le couteau dans la plaie en le lui disant quand elle avait essayé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle avait également toujours su qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Rin était égoïste, égocentrique et faible. Tout le contraire d'Obito. Ce dernier avait mérité tellement plus que de mourir à treize ans à cause de sa tendance à se faire kidnapper comme une demoiselle en détresse… Obito aurait dû grandir, mûrir, réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage et trouver une fille capable de le soutenir, de l'aimer et de l'aider comme il le méritait… Mais Rin avait tout gâchée rien que par son existence et elle ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

-Gomennasai, murmura Rin.

Des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues pour se nicher dans son cou mais Rin les remarquait à peine.

-Gomen, répéta-t-elle.

Rin s'agenouilla par terre et sentit ses lèvres trembler.

Kami-sama savait à quel point il lui manquait. Son meilleur ami lui manquait atrocement et Rin se sentait tellement perdue…

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et cette réalité était trop douloureuse pour elle.

S'était-il réincarné lui aussi ?

Peut-être qu'il se promenait dans le village lui aussi mais qu'il portait un visage différent, était-ce possible ? Le reconnaitrait-elle ? Et lui, la reconnaitrait-il ?

Rin sentit un sanglot lui échapper, puis un second, puis un troisième et avant même qu'elle le réalise, Rin sanglotait comme l'enfant de trois ans qu'elle était dorénavant.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Bises, **

**LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Je me rappelle qu'il m'a fallu un mois pour l'écrire et même là, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite.**

**Vindixta : Merci, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à aimer Rin. J'ai finit le chapitre trois de **_**Rin 凛, **_**j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi :)**

**S : Merci, merci, merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir :) J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais. **

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto est l'auteur de Naruto comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis qu'une modeste fangirl...ça me fait du mal de l'admettre.**

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**III**

* * *

-Souffles tes bougies, Sakura-chan ! Lui intima Mebuki alors que Kizashi prenait une myriade de photo malgré son embarras évident .

-Et fais un vœu, lui rappela Kizashi d'un ton jovial.

_« Je fais le vœu de ne plus jamais avoir à fêter un anniversaire pareil »_, pensa Rin de toutes ses forces tout en s'exécutant. Pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable de ses pensées peu charitables envers ses « parents ». Non seulement, elle ne considérait pas cette date comme celle de son anniversaire mais en plus, cette fête était juste un prétexte pour que Kizashi et Mebuki puissent inviter leurs amis et les enfants de ces derniers.

Rin qui avait toujours adoré les enfants lors de sa première vie, réalisa soudainement qu'elle les préférait de loin. Très loin. Ils étaient bruyants, agaçants, plein de germes, refusait d'entendre « non » et Rin songeait sérieusement à utiliser une technique de genjutsu sur les sales mioches ou mieux encore, à laisser un bunshin prendre sa place pour s'enfuir et préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas. Sans s'être minutieusement ré entraînée, Rin ne pouvait pas utiliser quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et délicat que le genjutsu sur des enfants et le seul Bunshin qu'elle connaissait était celui apprit à l'académie. Même si Rin réussissait à produire un Bunshin parfait dès son premier essai avec ce nouveau corps encore si fragile, elle ne savait pas combien de temps il durerait, et ne pouvait pas non plus s'assurer que personne ne détruise le dit Bunshin.

Quant aux adultes, ils n'étaient pas bien mieux.

La seule personne qui ne l'agaçait pas prodigieusement était son nouveau père, après tout, il était difficile de ne pas apprécier un homme aussi jovial que Kizashi Haruno. Mais la petite fille commençait à être à bout de patience.

Rin se consolait en se disant qu'au moins le gâteau était bon. C'était un gâteau léger et crémeux à la fraise et Rin qui avait toujours adoré les fraises, se gavait sans aucun scrupule.

-Mebuki-chan ! Ne laisses pas donc ta fille manger autant ! Elle risque de prendre du poids ! S'exclama la voix nasillarde de Sayuri-san, la meilleure amie de sa nouvelle mère.

Rin sentit une veine apparaître sur sa tempe et dû se forcer pour ne pas projeter son intention meurtrière contre la jeune femme.

_« Ce sont des civiles, Rin, juste des civiles. Et tu es supposé avoir quatre ans… »_

Lorsque Mebuki lui retira gentiment mais fermement son assiette des mains, Rin serra la mâchoire, furieuse qu'on lui retire un de ces rares plaisirs.

-Mebuki-chan, tu as songé à teindre les cheveux de Sakura-chan ?

Si Rin avait eu un kunaï dans les mains…

Peu encline à rester plus longtemps en présence de cette femme insupportable, Rin se leva de sa place entre son père et sa mère et partit se réfugier dans le jardin discrètement avant que sa nouvelle mère n'y songe sérieusement. Mebuki Haruno était une bonne mère et quelqu'un d'intelligent…la plupart du temps. Mais elle était également une civile plutôt frivole qui se souciait plus que nécessaire des qu'en dira-t-on. Le fait que sa petite « Sakura-chan » soit si étrange devait être une torture pour elle...

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Rin se laissa enfin soupirer.

Prétendre être Sakura Haruno n'était pas facile. Elle était et serait toujours Rin Nohara. Et Rin était une adolescente, une chûnin, une medic-nin et un vétéran. Peut-être même était-elle cinglée, qui sait ? Ou que tout ça, ne soit qu'un long cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Dans tous les cas, quand elle se voyait dans le miroir, elle continuait de s'étonner du visage joufflu qui lui faisait face. Elle ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais aux cheveux roses…et elle avait en effet, songé à se teindre les cheveux mais Sayuri Fumio n'avait certainement pas à donner son avis sur la question.

Ce qui contrariait Rin le plus dans son apparence, ce n'était pas sa taille ridicule de chibi, ni ses joues joufflus, son large front ou même ses cheveux roses mais plutôt son manque de marques. Les marques violettes des Nohara avaient fait parties d'elle. Elle était née avec ses marques et les avait portées fièrement pendant treize ans. Quatre ans dans cette nouvelle peau n'avaient pas suffi à les lui faire oublier.

C'est avec un second soupir que Rin s'assit en position lotus pour se mettre à méditer.

Ses réserves de chakra s'élargissaient lentement mais sûrement et Rin avait découvert avec soulagement que son control était toujours aussi excellent qu'auparavant. Il était peut-être même meilleur. La petite fille s'accrochait à cette bonne nouvelle de toutes ses forces en se disant qu'elle pourrait bientôt retrouver un peu de son identité

Rin méditait quotidiennement à présent et s'entraînait à coller des feuilles, des pétales, des cailloux et toutes sortes d'objets contre différentes partie de son corps pour s'entraîner. Elle n'avait rien osé faire d'autre, mais peut-être était-il temps de réapprendre ses anciennes techniques…

Rin avait eu un bon nombre de jutsu médicale dans son arsenal, ainsi que quelques techniques de genjutsu que son amie Kurenaï lui avait enseigné et elle venait d'entamer son entraînement avec son élément (le Suiton) quand elle est morte. Malgré le fait qu'elles s'étaient énormément améliorés, ses capacités étaient encore trop tristes pour que Rin se mette à réapprendre ses techniques, mais ce qu'elle avait appris à l'académie, le bunshin, le henge et le kawarimi entre autres _devraient_ être à sa portée.

C'était uniquement pour s'améliorer en tant que kunoichi, et certainement pas pour s'assurer de pouvoir éviter ce genre de fêtes complètement inutiles et agaçantes au possible, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre sans grand succès.

-Sakura-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais endormi comme ça pendant ta propre fête d'anniversaire ?! S'exclama Mebuki en rouspétant de façon tellement fausse que Rin ne put retenir sa grimace à temps.

Sa « mère » fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Mebuki savait parfaitement bien que Sakura ne dormait pas et qu'elle méditait. Mais ce n'était pas normal et Mebuki ne supportait pas ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Viens vite, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, c'est excitant n'est-ce pas ?

-Hai, Okaa-san, soupira Rin en se levant avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un Nara.

Rin était prête à parier tout ce qu'elle possédait (c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose) qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois recevoir des robes bouffantes, ridicules, roses et absolument humiliante.

C'était décidé. L'année prochaine, Sakura laisserait un bunshin et irait quelque part pendant toute la durée de la fête, quitte à se réfugier dans la forêt toute la sainte journée et à se priver de dessert.

Si elle devait encore une fois supporter les commentaires de civiles ignorants et les cris perçants d'enfants hyperactifs, Rin allait commettre un meurtre.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

Le lendemain de cet horrible anniversaire (elle avait en effet, reçu un bon nombre de robes roses à froufrous qu'elle prévoyait de brûler à la première occasion), Rin se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour s'entraîner à la technique du bunshin. A son plus grand bonheur, elle réussit du premier coup et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de s'exclamer de joie lorsqu'elle remarqua son succès.

-Sakura-chan, tout va bien musume ? Demanda la voix de Mebuki.

-Hai, Okaa-san ! Répondit Rin avec plus d'entrain qu'elle n'en avait jamais montré dans sa nouvelle vie.

-Oh…tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, répondit Rin précipitamment.

-Oh, ok. Ne tardes pas trop à dormir, on se lève tôt demain.

-Hai, hai.

Rin oublia par la suite complètement sa nouvelle mère pour observer son bunshin avec plus de minutie.

Les proportions du corps humain étaient exactes, et ses vêtements (un short gris et un t-shirt rouge) étaient exactement semblables à ceux qu'elle portait. Les yeux verts de jade de son clone étaient également identiques à ceux qu'elle possédait dorénavant mais il y avait des petites erreurs dans le nez, et le menton, ainsi que la longueur des cheveux. C'était inacceptable.

Rin n'était pas aussi familière avec son nouveau corps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et se mit à rectifier cet affront immédiatement.

Elle se planta devant le miroir et observa son visage sous tous les angles pour mémoriser ses traits. Elle grava dans sa mémoire la forme de sa mâchoire et de son menton, observa pendant dix bonnes minutes la délicatesse de son nez et joua avec ses cheveux jusqu'à se souvenir facilement de la forme, de la texture et de la longueur.

Une fois satisfaite, Rin réessaya. Et cette fois, elle réussit.

Son clone était parfait.

-Tu sais quoi faire, lui dit-elle.

Le bunshin s'exécuta et n'hésita pas à se rendre dans sa chambre pour prétendre lire un livre quelconque. Il avait instruction de ne pas laisser le couple Haruno le toucher et découvrir qu'il n'avait aucune masse. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème étant donné que ses nouveaux parents n'étaient pas particulièrement affectueux mais Rin ne voulait pas prendre de risque et préférait paraître bizarre et une enfant ingrate plutôt que le couple réalise qu'elle n'était pas vraiment leur fille. Ç'aurait été bien trop cruel, même pour elle.

S'assurant que la voie était libre, Rin sortit par la fenêtre et sauta vers sa liberté.

Sa dernière escapade remontait à plusieurs semaines et Rin avait désespérément besoin de s'éloigner de cette maison et de se confier à quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était rendre visite à Obito. Et peut-être découvrir ce qui était arrivée à Kakashi, Kurenaï, Kushina, Kasai et la petite Tenten. Mais Obito était sa priorité.

A chacune de ses escapades, Rin tentait de rendre visite à son ami. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais voir son nom inscrit sur la pierre était la seule chose concrète qu'elle avait encore de lui et la réconfortait presque autant que ça la torturait. Elle ne lui parlait jamais à voix haute, ayant trop peur que quelqu'un l'observe en catimini et avec ses modestes talents de senseur, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Mais elle rêvassait souvent. Elle espérait qu'il se soit réincarné lui aussi. Elle fantasmait sur l'idée de retrouver tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Ses parents, Obito, Kakashi et Minato-sensei. C'était possible, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle avait été réincarnée et si elle se souvenait de sa précédente vie, alors pourquoi pas eux ? C'était pour cette raison que Rin observait le comportement de tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Pourquoi elle fixait les gens avec intensité et pourquoi elle souhaitait sortir de chez elle plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Bien sûr, Rin avait songé à la possibilité que les gens qu'elle aimait ne se soit pas encore réincarnés ou qu'ils l'aient été, mais dans un autre village…mais la jeune fille se raccrochait à l'infime possibilité qu'elle les reverrait un jour parce que l'idée qu'elle soit seule dans cette nouvelle vie risquait de l'anéantir.

Elle arriva devant le cénotaphe et s'agenouilla comme à son habitude face à la pierre pour tracer le nom d'Obito du bout des doigts.

Quatre ans qu'elle vivait cette nouvelle vie. Quatre ans depuis sa mort.

Rin se demanda vaguement dans sa mélancolie si jamais un jour, elle accepterait l'idée de refaire sa vie. D'oublier qui elle avait été pour enfin devenir Sakura Haruno. Elle en doutait. Quand Rin aimait, c'était pour la vie. Et elle avait aimé son équipe et sa famille plus que tout. Elle avait également aimé la personne qu'elle était. Et même si à présent, elle se détestait, Rin souhaitait quand même garder le peu d'identité qu'il lui rest…

-Tu devrais retourner chez tes parents, petite fille, dit une voix derrière elle.

Rin se figea.

Le garçon derrière elle devait être soit un jônin, soit un excellent chûnin pour avoir réussi à la prendre de court. Elle n'avait jamais été la meilleure des senseurs mais avait toujours été capable de repérer un genin ou même un chûnin moyen. Le nouveau venu n'avait fait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement pour trahir sa présence et Rin ne sentait absolument rien derrière elle. Pas la moindre trace de chakra, par la moindre odeur, rien.

Il aurait pu la tuer s'il l'avait voulu.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait se tendre comme un arc.

La voix du garçon ne lui était pas familière. C'était une voix basse et sans inflexion. Le garçon -presque un homme- à en juger par sa voix, paraissait complètement indifférent.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui tiraillait les sens et qui lui disait qu'elle aurait dû sentir arriver cette personne et qu'elle aurait dû le reconnaitre.

C'est donc avec une lenteur délibérée que Rin se retourna.

Ses yeux de jade découvrirent un adolescent.

Un adolescent aux cheveux _gris_.

Il portait son uniforme ANBU et était tellement grand que Rin ne savait pas si elle voulait rire ou éclater en sanglot lorsqu'elle réalisa que quatre ans s'étaient écoulés pour lui aussi.

Son hitai-ate dissimulait son œil gauche mais Rin savait ce qu'il cachait. C'était elle qui y avait greffé le sharingan d'Obito lors de cette horrible mission.

Kakashi.

Kakashi était en vie.

Il était là, bien présent et l'observait sans une once de familiarité.

Il était complètement indifférent alors que le monde de Rin venait de changer radicalement.

Rin ne songea pas une seule seconde à mentir et à prétendre que le garçon en face d'elle ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux. Il était hors de question. Elle l'avait perdu une fois, plus jamais, _plus jamais, __**plus jamais.**_

Et alors qu'il la regardait sans une once d'émotion dans son œil gris, Rin sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et se nichaient dans son cou. Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait et que ses lèvres ainsi que tout son corps tremblaient mais elle s'en fichait.

Un shinobi n'était pas censé montrer ses émotions et Rin qui savait à quel point les règles comptaient pour Kakashi, venait de piétiner sur cette règle sans la moindre considération parce que Kakashi était _là_, il était en vie, en face d'elle et à portée de main et Rin n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'enlacer dans ses bras et de le garder pour toujours, caché loin du monde extérieur.

-Kakashi, murmura-t-elle d'un air hébété.

L'œil de Kakashi se plissa et une nanoseconde plus tard, Rin se retrouva allongé par terre avec un genou contre la poitrine et un kunaï contre la gorge.

Elle s'en fichait complètement.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui.

-Kakashi, répéta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Qui es-tu ? Qui t'envoies ?

Rin ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans faire de bruit. Elle avait envie de toucher le visage caché de son ancien ami, elle voulait enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et combien elle était désolée de tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là…

-Parles, ordonna Kakashi d'une voix glaciale, son intention meurtrière à peine remarquable, noyé par le maelstrom d'émotions que Rin ressentait.

-On s'est rencontré quand on avait cinq ans, murmura Rin d'une voix nouée par l'émotion, les larmes coulant toujours librement de ses yeux. Obito et toi avez participé à un concours de ninjutsu organisé par des civiles…

Kakashi avait poussé son kunaï un peu plus contre sa jugulaire à l'entente du nom d'Obito mais Rin s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

-…Tu as gagné avec un doton jutsu. Plus tard, on s'est retrouvé et on a joué avec une boite de conserve à la place d'un ballon. Obito refusait de perdre une seconde fois et a joué contre toi jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans grand succès. On a entamé l'académie en même temps mais tu as gradué six mois plus tard après une démonstration de taïjutsu contre le Hokage. J'aime à penser qu'on était amis, admit Rin d'une voix si basse que Kakashi ne l'aurait jamais entendu si ses sens n'avaient pas été aussi développés.

-…Obito et moi avons gradués quatre ans plus tard. Notre première mission de rang D était une mission de babysitting…

Kakashi s'était figé au-dessus d'elle et semblait avoir complètement oublié le kunaï avec lequel il la menaçait. Rin continuait de pleurer doucement, mais ses tremblements avaient cessés et sa voix était calme et posée.

-…Ta couleur préféré est le vert, tu détestes les gens en retard, tu as une mémoire eidétique et Minato-sensei était ton idole. Tu adores le balaou salé grillé et la soupe miso aux aubergines et tu détestes les friandises et les aliments frits. Tu aimes lire presque autant que t'entraîner. Quand on avait dix ans, nous avons eu une mission d'infiltration qui vous a forcé toi et Obito à vous habiller en filles. J'ai promis de ne jamais en parler en échange de fraises. C'était toujours toi ou Minato-sensei qui cuisiniez durant les missions. Kushina-san avait tendance à venir à l'improviste avec un panier remplit de nourriture et se disputait tout le temps avec Obito…

Rin inspira un bon coup et remarqua à peine lorsque Kakashi se releva. Son unique œil était gros comme une soucoupe mais Rin continua sur sa lancée, inconsciente du fait qu'elle venait à son tour de bouleverser le monde de quelqu'un.

-La première fois que j'ai vu ton visage, on avait douze ans. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais le dire à Obito. Pour ta promotion de jônin, je t'ai offert un kit médical. Tu as essayé le chidori pour la première fois et tu as failli perdre un bras. Minato-sensei t'a demandé de ne plus jamais réaliser cette technique. Plus tard, j'ai été bêtement kidnappée et vous avez dû me sauver Obito et toi. Minato-sensei n'était pas là et tu…tu as voulu m'abandonner.

Rin ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu parce que Kakashi avait toujours été honnête et avait toujours dit que la mission était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être énormément blessée par contre…

La jeune fille ne remarqua pas les tremblements de Kakashi, trop occupée à se remémorer les pires moments de sa vie passée.

-Obito t'a convaincu de venir me sauver et…et il…

-Stop, murmura Kakashi.

Mais Rin était décidée à parler jusqu'au bout.

-Il s'est sacrifié pour toi et a voulu t'offrir son sharingan pour remplacer l'œil que tu as perdu…Il a dit que c'était un cadeau pour ta promotion.

-Arrêtes.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ce jour-là.

-Je t'en supplie, arrêtes.

-Tu m'as répondu que tu ne serais pas venu me sauver si ce n'était pour Obito et qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Rin ne remarqua pas l'expression d'agonie sur le visage de Kakashi et continua.

-Tu es devenu ANBU et j'ai été assignée à l'hôpital. J'ai été kidnappé _encore une fois_ et…et tu es venu me sauver. Je…j'ai été placée sous différents genjutsu. Les kiri-nin…ils…ils m'ont…

-Rin, murmura Kakashi de la même façon qu'elle avait elle-même murmuré son nom.

Et Rin qui était si heureuse d'entendre enfin quelqu'un dire son nom sentit une bouffée d'émotions enfler dans sa poitrine et la faire tressaillir. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle serait incapable de dire si c'était des larmes de chagrin, de joie, de soulagement ou une toute autre émotion.

-Rin…

Et à sa stupéfaction, Kakashi tomba à genoux, une expression brisée sur la petite partie de son visage encore exposée.

-Gomen na.

Il fit un dogeza, son hitai-ate touchant le sol, la laissant abasourdie, ses larmes oubliées.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**Yep, Rin n'a aucune intention de mentir au seul membre de son équipe encore en vie.**

**J'ai prêvu plein d'aventures pour l'équipe 7 et des moments entre Kakashi et Rin hyper mignons mais ne me demandez pas ce que je compte faire avec Obito parce que j'en ai pas la moindre idée !**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre !**

**Gros bisous !**

**LS. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. **

**S : Tu me suis depuis au moins deux ans, non ? Evidemment que ton avis compte, en plus tu as de bonnes idées et c'est bien connus que les reviews ça motive ^^ Je suis contente que Autumn and Spring te plaise, j'avais un petit peu peur de la reception qu'elle aurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Rin me plait vraiment beaucoup comme personnage et je trouve ça dommage qu'on l'ignore si souvent...yep, j'ai deux autres histoires en préparation avec Rin comme personnage principale...j'ai même pas honte.**

**Vindixta : Je suis trop contente que tu aimes cette histoire et c'est vrai que Kakashi et Rin souffrent pour l'instant, mais j'ai déjà prévu plusieurs aventures pour quand elle sera genin qui sont vraiment drôles.**

**Guest : I don't want to spoil it, so I'm not gonna say much but in most of my stories, the Uchiha survive. Unfortunately, I can't save them all the time. Rin would save them if she could, but she has no idea that they are in danger in the first place. Anyway, I'm super glad you liked it, thank you for your review and I hope you'll like this chapter too :)**

**elodidine : C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans les reviews, c'est lire ce qui vous passe dans la tête quand vous lisez mes chapitres, alors merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Je ne vais pas te mentir, la période de l'histoire que je préfère, c'est quand Rin sera de nouveau genin. J'ai prévu plusieurs mission de rang C qui tourneront de façon franchement bizarre et j'ai hâte d'en arriver là :) Si tu as des questions et que les spoilers ne te dérangent pas, tu peux aussi m'envoyer un message privé.**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. **

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

-Nani ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

-Gomen na, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu…je n'ai jamais…pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il.

Rin sentit son cœur se briser et la bile lui monter à la gorge. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il ne pouvait…il ne pouvait pas réellement penser que ce qui lui était arrivé était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Kakashi était innocent. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était de _sa_ faute. Si elle avait résisté au genjutsu, alors jamais elle ne se serait suicidée ! Et même si elle avait réellement voulu le faire…croyait-il vraiment qu'elle l'aurait utilisé de cette façon ? Qu'elle…qu'elle aurait été suffisamment cruelle pour faire de lui son assassin ? Que c'était de _sa_ faute à lui ?

Rin sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle réalisa que pas un instant elle n'avait songé à ce que Kakashi avait pu ressentir après sa mort. Persuadée qu'il était déjà mort et qu'elle était la seule « survivante » de l'équipe 7, elle n'avait pas songé un instant aux tourments qu'elle avait dû causer au garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et à sa douleur. Comment aurait-elle pu survivre sinon ? Noyée dans son chagrin, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps frêle jusqu'à rendre fou d'inquiétude le couple Haruno pendant plus de deux ans…Rin n'avait pas eu le cœur de songer à son ancien ami…et maintenant, elle réalisait son erreur.

-Kakashi…

Le garçon –pratiquement un homme- ne releva pas la tête, toujours prostré. Il marmonnait des supplications comme s'il était indigne de demander pardon.

-Kakashi, s'il te plait, relèves-toi, le supplia Rin.

Parce que son ami n'avait rien fait de mal et le voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi se releva sur ses genoux, son hitai-ate avait glissé exposant le sharingan qu'elle y avait greffé dans une autre vie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la choqua. Non, ce qui la choqua, c'était que Kakashi pleurait. La seule et unique fois ou elle l'avait vu pleurer, Obito venait de mourir.

Avait-il pleuré à sa mort ?

Etrangement, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait pour elle. Obito et lui avaient eu un lien spécial. Mais elle…elle n'avait été que la médic. La fille amoureuse de lui. L'idiote qui s'était déclarée durant la mission qui avait ruiné leurs vies, même pas une heure après la mort d'Obito. Elle n'avait été rien pour Kakashi durant sa première vie, si ce n'est une coéquipière. Elle l'avait aimé, mais lui…n'avait fait que la tolérer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Demanda-t-elle au bord d'une seconde crise de larmes.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et se rapprocha timidement jusqu'à ce que ses genoux effleurent ceux de Kakashi.

La différence de taille était d'autant plus flagrante.

Rin se demanda quel genre d'image, ils offraient tous les deux. Un adolescent de dix-sept ans, vêtu de l'uniforme ANBU et une petite fille de quatre ans aux cheveux roses qui ne venait d'aucun clan.

-Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, Kakashi, non, écoutes-moi, dit-elle avec plus de force lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Elle plaça une main sur son genou, faute de pouvoir toucher son épaule et répéta :

-Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait, rien, qui mérite des excuses. C'est moi…C'est moi qui suis désolé.

-Comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Et il avait beau parler à voix basse, sa voix raisonnait dans ses oreilles avec force.

-J'ai plongé _mon chidori dans ta poitrine Rin ! _

Rin ne put s'empêcher de reculer comme s'il l'avait giflé.

Jamais elle n'oublierait la façon dont elle est morte et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie en évoquant ce qui s'était passé mais Kakashi n'avait jamais eu aucun tact et ne s'était pas amélioré en grandissant de toute évidence.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Cria-t-elle sur la défensive, les poings serrés.

-Je l'ai quand même fait, murmura-t-il.

Il pleurait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Tu étais morte. Je l'ai senti, j'ai senti ton cœur cessé de battre quand mon bras t'a transpercé.

Et Rin dû se retenir de se lever pour s'enfuir en courant. Une part d'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de cacher la vérité à Kakashi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait d'ailleurs ? Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle avait prétendue être normale.

_Mais tu aurais été seule_, susurra une voix dans son esprit. _Tu n'aurais jamais supporté qu'il t'appelle Sakura. _

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute à se fixer. Kakashi la regardait comme si elle était le plus grand regret de sa vie et elle le fixait en retour avec un mélange de douleur et d'amertume.

Une réunion chaleureuse aurait été trop demander, songea Rin tristement.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, murmura Rin finalement quand le silence devint trop pesant.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

-Quand je me suis réveillé pour découvrir que j'étais dans la peau d'un bébé, j'ai cru devenir folle, admit-elle. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait et j'avais beau hurler, personne ne me comprenait. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Minato-sensei et j'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu étais mort toi aussi. Que j'étais la seule survivante de l'équipe 7…Et que j'étais complètement seule. Est-ce que…est-ce que…

Rin ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et reprit :

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as ressenti toi aussi ? Demanda Rin.

Parler sentiment avec Kakashi était aussi facile que de s'amputer d'un membre.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, Rin se corrigea mentalement. S'amputer d'un membre aurait été plus facile que _d'essayer_ de parler sentiment avec Kakashi.

Et alors que Rin commençait à désespérer, il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, Rin.

La jeune fille sentit un énorme poids lui être retiré et se surprit à respirer avec plus de facilité. Abandonnant toute réservation qu'elle aurait pu avoir, Rin se releva, tituba et se jeta au cou de Kakashi. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son câlin et semblait plus figé qu'une statue mais Rin savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu l'esquiver. Le fait qu'il l'ait laissé faire en disait long. Rin serra ses bras maigres autour du cou de Kakashi sans se soucier du fait qu'elle lui marchait pratiquement dessus, trop heureuse, trop soulagée et trop émotive pour se soucier d'autre chose que du garçon qu'elle enlaçait.

-Arigato…Kakashi-kun.

Bientôt, elle allait devoir lui expliquer que sa mort n'était pas un accident. Et que quelqu'un l'avait voulu morte en toute impunité au point d'élaborer un genjutsu extrêmement puissant au lieu de tout simplement l'éliminer quand elle était captive, ce qui écartait la théorie que son meurtrier soit un Kiri-nin

Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

Rin réalisa son dilemme une demi-heure plus tard.

Son bunshin s'était probablement évaporé dû au choc de découvrir que Kakashi était bel et bien en vie et elle avait retardé le moment de le quitter le plus longtemps possible mais elle devait rentrer à présent. Parce que Kizashi avait tendance à vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien dans son lit avant d'aller se coucher et Rin n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'inquiéter ses pauvres parents.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Kakashi non plus mais devoir expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dehors tard dans la nuit ne la tentait pas du tout.

-Kakashi…Kakashi, je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle doucement mais avec insistance.

Son dilemme, c'était qu'un agent ANBU la tenait fermement dans ses bras et qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser partir.

Rin n'avait jamais été de taille contre Kakashi quand ce dernier avait son âge, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Le garçon avait le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant de voir son expression et ses bras étaient comme deux étaux.

Elle tenta pendant dix bonnes minutes de le cajoler pour qu'il la laisse se relever mais son ami avait toujours été borné à un point inimaginable et ignora toutes ses tentatives d'échappe avec une aisance insultante.

Rin soupira, leva un bras et se mit à caresser machinalement les cheveux de Kakashi.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Ils étaient étrangement doux…elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de rêche ou peut-être même de piquant mais ils étaient tout le contraire et si Rin n'avait pas eu d'autres choses en tête, elle aurait sans doute été jalouse.

-Kakashi, répéta-t-elle.

-Je dois partir en mission dans quatre heures, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Cette simple phrase réussit à la faire taire et même à la faire changer d'avis.

Kakashi et Rin savaient mieux que quiconque que n'importe quelle mission pouvait être la dernière. Le souvenir de leur dernière mission ensemble continuait de les hanter tous les deux et le souvenir d'Obito était encore très présent dans leurs esprits. C'était sans compter qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver et Rin se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à Kakashi, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés en premier lieu était déjà un miracle, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait tenter le destin.

Rin resserra sa prise autour du cou de son ami.

-Viens avec moi dans ce cas. Mes… euh _parents_ sont des civiles. Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu doives partir. Et quand tu reviendras, je serais là.

Elle avait dit ça avec plus de bravoure qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment et refusait catégoriquement de songer à la possibilité que Kakashi ne revienne pas. Il devait revenir, il le devait !

Pendant un instant, Kakashi resta silencieux, et alors que Rin ouvrait la bouche pour essayer de le convaincre que rester dehors n'aboutirait à rien, le garçon se releva avec plus de grâce et d'agilité que Rin n'en aura probablement jamais. Il la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras et elle n'osa pas protester, trop heureuse qu'il ait accepté de bouger pour se formaliser du fait qu'il la traitait comme si elle avait réellement quatre ans.

Elle lui fournit l'adresse de la maison des Haruno et s'accrocha à lui pendant tout le trajet.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour que Rin puisse se glisser sous ses couvertures au même instant ou Kizashi passait la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Rin utilisa une vieille technique d'iryo-ninjutsu pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et régularisa sa respiration jusqu'à paraître profondément endormie.

Rin ne fut pas surprise de réussir cette technique du premier coup. C'était une technique ridiculement simple, l'une des premières qu'elle avait appris, alors qu'elle était encore à l'académie.

Kizashi Haruno l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller se coucher sans jamais remarquer l'agent ANBU à un mètre du lit de sa fille.

Kakashi attendit quelques secondes après que la porte se soit renfermée avant d'inspecter les lieux. Rin s'assit en position de tailleur et observa son ami avec un mélange d'appréhension et de chagrin. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire…mais elle n'était pas certaine de comment les aborder, ni même si elle le devrait.

-Tu n'as pas installé de pièges à tes fenêtres.

Avant que Rin puisse expliquer que même si elle avait le matériel nécessaire pour placer des pièges autour de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Kizashi et Mebuki tombent dessus et se blessent, Kakashi continua sur sa lancée :

-J'en placerais quelques-uns avant de m'en aller.

-Kakashi, j'habite avec des civiles, lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon serra les poings et fusilla du regard sa lampe de chevet rose bonbon comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici sans défense, Rin.

-Je suis une civile de quatre ans, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me faire des ennemis, répliqua-t-elle avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle vit l'humeur de Kakashi s'assombrir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'ennemis non plus dans sa vie passée. Elle n'avait été qu'une simple chûnin, une iryo-nin qui plus est, mais ça n'avait pas empêché ses meurtriers de s'en prendre à elle. Sa première théorie avait été que quelqu'un avait voulu se venger de Minato-sensei et s'en était pris à son élève plutôt que de prendre de risque. Mais Rin n'avait jamais été la préférée de Minato-sensei, ça avait toujours été Kakashi et quelque chose lui disait que le motif de sa mort n'avait pas été la vengeance mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe. Quelqu'un s'était servi des kiri-nin pour la kidnapper. Rin avait été torturé et subjugué à différent genjutsu avant de se retrouver avec un bijû scellé en elle, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que quelqu'un la force à se tuer de façon affreusement spécifique. Quelqu'un avait voulu que Kakashi soit responsable de sa mort, mais pour quelle raison ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Rin sortit de ses pensées lorsque Kakashi posa une main sur une de ses frêles épaules.

-Rin ?

-Gomen, je réfléchissais.

Kakashi pencha la tête de côté et la petite fille décida qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour la soirée. Elle recula et fit de la place dans son lit pour son ami.

-Viens, allonges-toi et reposes-toi. On parlera de ma sécurité à ton retour.

-Rin…

-S'il te plait.

Kakashi resta silencieux quelques secondes à la fixer avec intensité avant de soupirer et de retirer son armure. Par-dessous, il portait un de ses sous pull sans manche relié à un masque. Il retira également ses protections d'avant-bras et ses sandales.

Rin rougit légèrement lorsqu'il s'allongea face à elle mais ne ressentit rien d'autre que de l'affection et la même douleur déchirante qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois en tant que Sakura Haruno.

Rin était tombé amoureuse de Kakashi quand ce dernier n'avait été qu'un garçon et elle qu'une fille banale. Maintenant, il était en passe de devenir un homme et elle était toujours une petite fille même si elle ne se considérait plus exactement comme banale. En un sens, rien n'avait changé. Kakashi était et sera toujours, hors de sa portée.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement. Tant qu'il était encore dans sa vie, et tant qu'il voulait bien être son ami, Rin était contente.

-Après ta mission, tu reviendras ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient.

Rin dû lutter contre le sommeil pour pouvoir entendre la réponse de Kakashi.

-Hai.

* * *

**_Autumn & Spring_**

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Demain, c'est mon anniversaire donc dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bises,**

**LS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Mlle Colza : ****Merci beaucoup ! ****J'ai eu cette même impression et Rin était si peu mentionnée, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt injuste surtout avec tous les éléments qui auraient fait d'elle un super personnage principal. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

**Vindixta : Haha, j'avais pas pensé à ça XD Merci beaucoup !**

**juiceandcookies : Coucou Juice ^^ Je suis super contente que tu lises aussi cette histoire étant donné que c'est un projet que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je peux t'assurer que cette Rin et mon autre Rin seront plutôt différentes. Leurs abilités et leurs expériences seront différentes également. Merci beaucoup, comme toujours tes reviews sont super gentilles et j'adore lire tes impressions :) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**S : Tu n'as certainement pas à me remercier de te répondre ! J'adore lire tes impressions et je suis super contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Mes autres histoires sur Rin vont par contre devoir attendre, j'aimerais avancer dans mes histoires déjà posté pour le moment et j'ai déjà deux projets qui avançent en ce moment. Une histoire sur Karin (toujours une histoire de réincarnation) et une sur une fem!Naruto. Et ça, c'est juste le fandom de Naruto ! Anyway, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Guest : Thank you ! I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

**Miko2005 : Merci, c'est gentil :) Et tu auras la moitié de ta réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Guess what, I don't own Naruto...I know, it's shocking, right ?**

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**V**

* * *

Rin se réveilla dans un sursaut, le nom de Kakashi au bout des lèvres et une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se calmer et de se souvenir des évènements de la veille.

-Kakashi-kun ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami et Rin se demanda avec appréhension si elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit et imaginé sa rencontre avec son ancien coéquipier. C'était malheureusement très possible. Rin n'avait aucune confiance en son esprit, elle n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas complètement convaincue que sa nouvelle vie n'était pas un cauchemar très élaboré ou plus vraisemblablement un genjutsu dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Peut-être que sa rencontre avec Kakashi _était réellement _un genjutsu…

-Kai ! Tenta Rin.

Lorsque rien ne changea, Rin soupira et se laissa retomber dans son lit. La petite fille resta allongée à fixer le plafond de sa chambre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en attendant le retour Kakashi pour confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas réellement perdu l'esprit ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? Qu'elle avait imaginé leur rencontre, que quelqu'un l'avait encore placé sous un genjutsu ou que quelque chose lui était arrivée durant sa mission ?

Une chose était certaine, si elle ne trouvait pas de quoi s'occuper, elle allait réellement perdre le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Il lui fallait une distraction et vite, songea-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure au point de saigner.

Avec un timing impeccable et légèrement suspect, Mebuki Haruno frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse

-Sakura-chan, c'est l'heure de se lever !

-Je suis déjà debout okaa-san.

-Oh, excellent, je voulais que tu m'accompagnes au marché ce matin et tu te souviens qu'on est invités à prendre le thé chez Sayuri-chan cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour au parc Senju avant d'y aller, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Rin observa Mebuki parler à cent à l'heure alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son armoire légèrement confuse et irritée. Elle n'avait rien contre cette femme et pensait sincèrement qu'elle avait de la chance d'être née dans cette famille mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne préfèrerait pas être seule à certains moments, surtout quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Okaa-san, c'est vraiment obligé que je t'acco…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe ? La coupa Mebuki en lui présentant une monstruosité rose d'un ton jovial.

C'était une des robes que Rin avait prévu de jeter à la première occasion.

La petite fille ne tenta même pas de cacher son expression horrifiée.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

Rin soupçonnait sa nouvelle mère d'avoir reçu des conseils sur comment gérer leur relation. Parce que Rin connaissait sa nouvelle mère, et ce nouveau comportement qu'elle avait adopté ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Quand Rin tentait de dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ou lorsqu'elle n'était pas de son avis, quand elle essayait de dire quelque chose d'un peu trop intelligent pour une enfant ou lorsqu'elle essayait de lui demander pourquoi elle était si différente ce jour-là, Mebuki l'interrompait, changeait de sujet ou décidait de l'ignorer carrément en faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien. Et lorsque Rin refusa de jouer à la poupée docile et de porter des robes et des rubans, Mebuki tenta de la manipuler émotionnellement et si Rin n'avait pas été sincèrement blessée et irritée par cette tactique, elle en aurait été impressionnée. Pour une civile, Mebuki semblait être plutôt douée pour la tromperie… Et dire qu'elle avait cru que les shinobi avaient le monopole de la manipulation… Quand elle y songeait, c'était plutôt naïf de sa part de penser de la sorte. N'empêche que la façon que la femme avait de battre des cils et d'appeler ses larmes sur commande était un art en soi et même Akito-sensei qui dispensait les cours de kunoichi quand elle était à l'académie en aurait été impressionnée.

Malgré tout, Rin passa un moment presque agréable à faire le marché avec sa nouvelle mère. Cette dernière connaissait tout le monde ou presque dans le quartier et avait un don pour renifler les bonnes affaires. Lorsque Rin démontrait un quelconque intérêt pour quelque chose, elle semblait pratiquement vibrer d'excitation à sa plus grande confusion.

Ce n'est que vers le chemin du retour que la réalisation que Mebuki tentait juste de se rapprocher d'elle, la frappa de plein fouet. Toute la matinée, elle n'avait fait que faire des efforts à sa manière pour être plus proche et s'identifier à sa fille de quatre ans qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle cherchait des points et des intérêts communs et Rin avait été trop absorbée par sa petite personne et ses problèmes, pour s'en rendre compte.

_« Je suis la pire fille au monde »_ Songea la petite fille en se donnant une gifle mentale.

-Okaa-san ? dit-elle avec hésitation alors qu'elles approchaient de leur maison.

C'était une maison de style moderne dans un des meilleurs quartiers du village. Il était situé entre le quartier marchand, l'hôpital et faisait face au parc Senju. Très différente de la petite maison traditionnelle légèrement délabrée dans laquelle, elle avait grandi la première fois.

-Hai ?

-Je me demandais…est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à cuisiner ? Demanda Rin timidement.

Cette dernière n'eut pas à feindre sa timidité. Rin se souvenait de ses tentatives d'apprendre la cuisine avec sa tante Kasai. Sa tante lui avait interdit de cuisiner à moins qu'elle ne souhaitait empoisonner quelqu'un. Minato-sensei et Kakashi étaient les seuls autorisés à cuisiner durant les missions pour une bonne raison… Obito faisait tout brûler systématiquement, y compris l'eau. Quant à Rin, pour une raison mystérieuse, elle semblait incapable de suivre une recette à la lettre malgré le fait qu'elle avait appris à réaliser des poisons sans supervision dès l'âge de neuf ans.

Rin était d'avis que la chimie était beaucoup plus facile que la cuisine.

Mebuki s'arrêta un instant comme stupéfaite et l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire immense ne s'empare de son visage la faisant rajeunir d'au moins cinq ans. Rin était sincèrement médusée de voir une émotion pareil apparaître sur son visage comme si elle venait de lui offrir un cadeau inestimable alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était demander des cours de cuisine.

-Bien sûr ! Je peux t'apprendre à faire de l'omurice, là tout de suite ! Ou peut-être des onigiri… J'avais prévu de préparer une soupe miso et des tempuras de légumes, mais il vaut mieux commencer petit. Oh, on pourrait faire ça deux fois par semaines, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais p…

-Je suis d'accord, trois fois par semaines serait mieux. Oh, et je pourrais t'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie aussi. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais intéressée par la cuisine ! Oh, ma petite Sakura-chan va devenir la plus brillante chef de tout Hi no kuni, je le sens déjà !

Nani ?

-J'en parlerais à ton père ce soir, il sera ravi ! Oh, et il faut que j'en parle à Sayuri-chan !

_Nani ?_

-Demain, je t'apprendrais à faire une soupe très basique. Pour varier un peu des plats à bases de riz. Et aussi, je…

A ce moment-là, Rin cessa d'essayer de suivre la conversation. Elle n'était apparemment pas autorisée à y contribuer et de toute façon, Mebuki semblait sur son petit nuage.

Rin n'était pas pressée de briser tous ses rêves et ses espoirs, ce qu'elle ferait inévitablement lorsqu'elle annoncera son intention de (re)devenir une kunoichi.

Une chose à la fois…

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

Rin avait interdiction d'utiliser la cuisine sans la présence de Mebuki, ce qu'elle comprenait même si elle aurait aimé un peu plus de confiance de la part de sa nouvelle mère. Mebuki savait qu'elle était intelligente, elle savait qu'elle avait de bon reflexes et qu'elle était prudente. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle était plus mature qu'elle n'était censée l'être. Néanmoins, Mebuki était intraitable sur le sujet et Rin décida de ne pas gâcher la journée en protestant quelque chose qu'elle aurait approuvé si elle n'avait pas été l'enfant en question.

Une bataille à la fois.

Avec l'exception de ce manque de confiance en ses capacités, le cours de cuisine impromptu fut réellement agréable et Rin réalisa avec une joie non dissimulée, qu'elle n'était plus aussi maladroite en cuisine que lors de sa première vie.

Rin attribuait ça au fait que son âme avait beau être la sienne, son corps actuel était complètement différent de son précédent et elle était encore en train d'apprendre à l'utiliser ou même de l'apprendre tout court. Le henge ne touchait que le physique extérieur et n'était pas suffisant pour souligner les différences entre Rin Nohara et Sakura Haruno. Et une des différences qui plaisait le plus à Rin, c'était la mémoire eidétique qu'elle avait hérité dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle était littéralement incapable d'oublier un ingrédient, ou de faire des erreurs tant qu'elle avait toutes les instructions.

-Bravo Sakura-chan ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Malgré elle, Rin rougit de plaisir et sourit timidement à Mebuki. Cette dernière semblait presque choqué de voir cette réaction avant de rire avec joie et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Rin ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire mais elle était contente de voir sa mère heureuse.

Trop souvent, elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour le couple Haruno.

-Arigatou, okaa-san.

-Oh, il va falloir en laisser à ton père, il sera tellement heureux, tu verras ! Oh et quand je dirais ça à Sayuri-chan ! Tu sais, elle a une fille qui a le double de ton âge qui n'a pas la moitié de ton talent. Quand on ira la voir…

Rin sentit ses épaules s'affaissaient. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier leur visite chez l'amie de Mebuki.

Elle fut presque tentée de feindre une migraine ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais se retint à temps. Le visage radieux de Mebuki était quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas droit très souvent. Rin savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle avait rêvée d'avoir. Elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle méritait. Elle n'était même pas une véritable enfant dans son esprit. Et Mebuki faisait de son mieux mais Rin savait pertinemment que l'aimer n'était pas facile pour sa nouvelle mère. Mais elle essayait et pour cette raison, Rin lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

-On ne devait pas passer au parc Senju ? Demanda Rin innocemment.

Si elle pouvait néanmoins retarder le moment où elle devrait de nouveau passer du temps avec Sayuri Fumio, elle n'allait certainement pas hésiter.

-Tu as raison ! Et parce que tu as été sage, on ira même manger des dangos, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Rin sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête.

Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était une récompense, une compensation ou un pot-de-vin.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'après-midi chez Sayuri fut un calvaire. La fille de cette dernière était une peste qui n'avait pas cessé de faire de _subtiles_ remarques sur son front, ses cheveux et ses vêtements - elle avait dû batailler pour avoir le droit de porter de simples shorts gris et un t-shirt bleu- et cette même peste avait eu l'audace d'aller pleurnicher à sa mère que Rin était méchante et ne voulait pas jouer elle…

Rin était décidée à ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

Plus elle passait du temps avec ces créatures et plus elle se souvenait que c'était Obito que les enfants avaient préférés durant les missions de babysitting. Kakashi et elle avaient préférés garder leurs distances. Rin les trouvait pourtant adorables et elle les avait adorés…mais de loin…et à petites doses. Quant à Kakashi, le pauvre, Minato-sensei avait dû lui expliquer qu'avec son ouïe et son odorat surdéveloppé, s'occuper de bébés était plus difficile que d'apprendre un jutsu de rang A. Pour soulager Kakashi, Rin avait souvent prit sur elle et aidé Obito durant ces missions de son mieux mais elle pouvait compter sur une main, les bébés qu'elle n'avait pas secrètement maudit.

En bref, après cette courte visite, Sayuri avait fait une remarque sur elle à Mebuki qu'elle n'avait pas entendu mais qui avait rendu sa mère furieuse. Et Mebuki avait beau insister que Rin n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, la petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les progrès qu'elles avaient fait ce jour-là dans leur relation venaient de s'évaporer.

Cette idée se renforça, lorsque trois jours plus tard, Mebuki accompagna Kizashi pour un second voyage au village de Tonika. C'était un village de Hi no kuni, mais il était situé bien plus loin que Tanzaku-gai et le couple Haruno allaient devoir s'absenter pendant au moins trois semaines.

Rin se retrouva une nouvelle fois sans distraction et avec pour seule compagnie, Chiyome-baasan.

Pendant la semaine qui suit, Rin prit l'habitude de se promener dans la forêt et de méditer au sommet des arbres. Elle demanda à Chiyome de lui apprendre à cuisiner quelques plats très basiques et s'infiltra à la bibliothèque de l'académie pour rafraîchir sa mémoire sur le matériel enseigné. Elle tenta de guérir un lapin blessé en utilisant le Shōsen no jutsu mais échoua lamentablement et pleura pendant une heure entière de façon irrationnelle la mort de l'animal, tout en songeant que c'était forcément un mauvais signe. Elle visita Obito, chercha sa tante Kasai sans succès et visita même sa propre tombe avant de décider que c'était trop morbide, même pour elle.

C'était alors que Rin profitait de l'absence des Haruno pour se débarrasser de tous les vêtements roses à froufrou qu'elle avait dans son armoire, tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, qu'elle le vit pour la première fois.

Un petit garçon. Blond. Bronzé. Avec des grands yeux bleus tellement tristes qu'un coup de poignard aurait été moins douloureux pour la petite fille.

Pendant un court instant. Un horrible court instant où elle s'était laissé aller à ressentir bêtement de l'espoir, elle avait cru avoir sous les yeux la réincarnation de Minato-sensei.

Rin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler sans penser une seule seconde aux répercussions avant que certains détails ne réussissent à pénétrer son esprit. La forme des yeux et le menton était du 100% Kushina Uzumaki. Les marques de naissance sur ses joues lui rappelaient la photo des enfants du Shodai et de sa femme, Mito Uzumaki, qu'elle avait un jour découvert par hasard. Et l'expression de son visage ne ressemblait en rien à Minato Namikaze mais lui rappelait plutôt celle d'un certain Uchiha qui n'avait jamais réussi à masquer ses émotions.

Ce n'était pas la réincarnation de son sensei qu'elle était en train d'observer. Mais un enfant. Un véritable enfant. Et plus vraisemblablement, l'enfant de son défunt sensei et de Kushina Uzumaki.

Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un orphelinat ?

Même si Kushina était décédée –et Rin sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que cette femme si belle, si forte et si pleine de vie soit morte- il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son fils soit placée dans un orphelinat. Le garçon était le fils du Yondaime Hokage, c'était _impossible_ que personne n'ait voulu de lui.

Et cette expression qui lui rappelait tellement Obito…

Rin se racla la gorge et ravala ses larmes.

-Ohayo, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui lentement.

Le garçon regarda derrière d'un air confus et lorsqu'il ne trouva personne, la regarda d'un air presque appréhensif.

-Je m'appelle Sakura.

Toujours rien.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais jeta un coup d'œil au sac qu'elle portait dans les mains.

-Oh, ça…c'est juste quelques vêtements que je ne peux pas porter. J'ai pensé que les donner à l'orphelinat serait mieux que de les jeter.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit toujours pas, Rin commença à sentit une boule d'anxiété dans l'estomac, parce que ce n'était pas une réaction _normale_ pour un enfant. Aucun enfant de Kushina Uzumaki ne devrait être aussi silencieux.

-Tu as quel âge ? Moi, j'ai quatre ans.

Toujours rien.

Presque désespérée à présent, Rin regarda autour d'elle et vit quelques enfants un peu plus loin de tous les âges en train de jouer avec une canette de soda à la place d'un ballon. Elle se souvenait avoir joué à ça elle aussi…

-Tu veux jouer ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Les enfants, ça aimait jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin sentit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien lorsqu'elle vit l'expression pleine d'espoir du garçon.

_Kawaï, _songea-t-elle, presque malgré elle.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

A peine, le garçon eu-t-il ouvert la bouche pour répondre qu'une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, s'approcha furibonde et lui cracha presque à la figure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer gaki ? Vas-t-en ! Et n'embêtes plus cette jeune fille.

Rin se sentit tellement choquée qu'elle en perdit la voix. Elle ne la retrouva que lorsqu'elle vit le fils de son sensei se tendre comme un arc et partir rapidement comme si ce que cette horrible bonne femme venait de faire était courant.

-Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Demanda la femme d'un air inquiet et soucieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?! S'écria Rin furieuse.

La femme parut sincèrement surprise et Rin ne s'était jamais sentit de toutes ses vies aussi en colère. Elle devait réellement fournir un effort pour retenir son intention meurtrière.

-Crois-moi, c'était pour ton bi…

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est bien pour moi.

Rin poussa son sac contre l'estomac de cette femme et lui tourna le dos pour partir à la recherche du fils de son sensei.

Mais le garçon avait disparu et Rin passa les trois jours qui suivirent à le chercher sans succès.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**Tadam ! Je sais, je sais, on veut toutes que Kakashi revienne... Mais bon, on a quand même un bref aperçu de Naruto avant qu'il ne devienne une tête brûlée capable de faire changer d'avis tout le monde avec l'exception notable de Sasuke. **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Bises,**

**Ls. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que vos proches. On vit des temps durs mais heureusement qu'il y a les fanfictions pour nous faire tenir le coup et ne pas céder à l'envie de tuer nos proches...joking.**

**Mlle Colza : Merci beaucoup, c'était l'effet que je cherchais :) Quant à la mère de Rin/Sakura, j'avais un peu ****peur ****d'ennuyer mes lecteurs mais je pense que c'est important de parler de la famille de son personnage principal pour qu'on comprenne d'ou il/elle vienne et comment il/elle a été influencé(e). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) Je n'aime pas trop ces histoires ou les parents sont absents, juste parce que c'est plus facile de les ignorer que de les écrire. **

**S : Comme toujours, tes reviews sont hyper gentilles et me donnent envie de donner le meilleur de moi-même. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, ainsi que les autres parce que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. PS : Rin aussi aurait bien aimé brûler les robes hideuses qu'on lui a offerte mais elle a grandit en temps de guerre et déteste le gâchis.**

**Miko2005 : C'est super gentil, merci :) Quelle histoire tu as préféré ? Personnellement, c'est Tsuki que j'ai le plus de plaisir à écrire.**

**Guest : I won't give up on my stories, I promise :)**

**Vindixta : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto ne veut toujours pas me donner les droits de Naruto, pourtant je lui ai proposé une bonne affaire...**

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**VI**

* * *

-Taichou est bizarre, tu ne trouves p…

-Urusai ! Il paraît qu'il entend aussi bien qu'un Inuzuka !

Inu ignora ses subordonnés avec l'aisance que donnait l'habitude…Non, en fait, c'était faux. _Kakashi_ ignora ses subordonnés parce qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête et que les tergiversions de deux idiots n'étaient pas suffisamment importants pour le faire ralentir dans sa course.

-N'empêches, on a deux jours d'avances. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avance à ce rythme ?

Kakashi –en sa qualité de bon taichou- décida que si ses idiots de subordonnés avaient suffisamment d'air pour se plaindre, ils en avaient forcement assez pour aller plus vite et accéléra l'allure.

-Kuso ! Je t'avais dit qu'il nous entendait, grommela l'ANBU au masque de Tori.

Kakashi avait toujours eu une mémoire eidétique. C'était une des raisons qui lui permettait d'être un aussi bon shinobi. Le parfait shinobi selon certains. Il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lisait, entendait ou voyait et ça lui avait toujours donné une faculté d'apprendre nettement plus facile qu'à ses camarades. Quand il était plus jeune et stupide. Kakashi avait cru que ça le rendait _meilleur_. Il avait bêtement cru que c'était une bénédiction. Il lui avait fallu de découvrir le corps de son père pour réaliser que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Sans sa mémoire parfaite, il n'aurait jamais réussi à recevoir le sharingan.

Le dojutsu du clan Uchiha lui aurait sans doute brûlé le cerveau dès sa première utilisation avec tous les détails qu'il remarquait et stockait dans sa mémoire contre sa volonté.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque son chidori transperça la poitrine de Rin qu'il réalisa à quel point sa mémoire parfaite était en réalité une cruelle malédiction.

Sans sa mémoire parfaite, il passerait peut-être moins de nuits à se réveiller en pleurs et en sueur pour laver et relaver ses mains qu'il avait l'impression d'être constamment imbibés de sang chaud.

Sans sa mémoire parfaite, il aurait déjà oublié la mission dont il revenait, tant il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Et sans sa mémoire parfaite, il aurait pu croire que la petite fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait rencontré était un rêve ou encore le fruit de son imagination.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et la première chose qu'il fit, une fois son rapport rendu au maître Hokage fut de se rendre dans la nouvelle maison de Rin.

Si tant est que ce soit bien Rin.

Il en était à 70% sûr.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

Kakashi observa Sakura Haruno pendant une heure sans dire un mot pour annoncer sa présence. Il cherchait un indice, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui indiquerait que cette petite fille était bel et bien son ancienne coéquipière ou bien au contraire un agent dormant ou une espionne qui chercherait à le manipuler et qui en savait beaucoup trop sur sa vie.

Si Kakashi avait été le même mioche qu'auparavant obsédé par les règles, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la déposer chez Ibiki Morino malgré son âge, mais le jônin avait songé à ce qui se passerait si cette fille était réellement celle qu'elle prétendait être et à ce qu'elle penserait de lui s'il lui tournait le dos alors qu'elle disait la vérité…

Kakashi n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. S'il y avait la moindre chance que Rin se soit réellement réincarnée avec ses souvenirs intacts…Kakashi ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'Ibiki, Inoichi, le Sandaime ou pire encore, Danzo ne la découvre. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion cinq minutes après que la petite fille se soit endormie malgré le fait que son tueur se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Son attention tout entière était rivée sur elle à présent.

Kakashi était conscient que si cette fille lui avait mentit, il mettait tout le village en danger par son silence ce qui était à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait, mais une part égoïste de lui, celle qui avait sacrifié son corps, son âme et une partie de sa santé mentale pour Konoha se disait que s'il y avait la moindre chance, la moindre _toute petite chance_ que cette fille soit bel et bien Rin…et bien, ses priorités changeraient du tout au tout.

Et donc, il l'observa tout en ignorant avec expertise la douleur lancinante dans son cœur, seul preuve que Sharingan no Kakashi, le tueur d'ami en avait bel et bien un.

La petite fille, perchée sur un tabouret cuisinait un plat de nizakana et l'odeur du poisson blanc et des légumes frais titillait ses narines de façon délicieuse. Le plat semblait réussi…ce qui indiquait un imposteur. Rin avait été brillante dans la concoction de poisons mais sans aucun espoir en cuisine. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son expression ouverte, une sorte d'appréhension, mêlée de tristesse et de quelque chose qui ressemblait fondamentalement à Rin qui le fit hésiter à trancher dans sa décision.

Peut-être que c'était la concentration dans ses sourcils froncés ou la façon qu'elle avait de retrousser son nez mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de Rin en cette petite fille qui empêchait Kakashi de la dénoncer à ses supérieurs comme n'importe quel shinobi loyal le ferait.

78%.

-Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne plus jamais cuisiné après l'incident de Na no kuni, dit-il en se dévoilant enfin alors qu'elle finissait la préparation de son plat.

-Eep !

82%. Il reconnaissait ce couinement.

-Kaka… !

Dans sa précipitation pour se retourner, la petite fille trébucha de son perchoir et faillit se rattraper en posant une main sur la cuisinière mais Kakashi la rattrapa à temps et Rin –_Pitié, Kami-sama, faites que ce soit réellement Rin_\- ne perdit pas de temps pour pivoter et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Le jônin fut incapable de réciproquer le geste mais il la laissa faire et accueillit avec stoïcisme la chaleur inconfortable dans sa poitrine.

-Okaeri, Kakashi-kun.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, il avait six ans.

-Tadaima, marmonna-t-il en ignorant sa gorge serré.

-Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? Tu es allé à l'hôpital pour un check-up ? J'espère que tu as arrêté de fuir les iriyo-nin, on ne fait que notre travail et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de vous poursuivre en plus de devoir vous guérir.

Tout en babillant, des petites mains tâtonnait ses côtes pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé et Kakashi ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il avait souri…il avait douze ans.

95%.

-Maa, je vais bien, rien de cassé, je te le promets.

Rin leva la tête et plissa les yeux et Kakashi se demanda s'il s'habituerait un jour à ces nouveaux yeux verts perçants. Ils étaient bien plus intenses que ses anciens yeux bruns chaleureux.

-Je te fais confiance. Assieds-toi, manges, je te promets que c'est comestible, je me suis vraiment améliorée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas empirer, tu as envoyé Obito à l'hôpital une fois avec tes onigiri.

-C'était pas ma faute ! Les légumes étaient périmés, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Et ton teriyaki au saumon ?

-Le saumon était mauvais.

-Et tes yakitoris ?

-Minato-sensei a dit qu'ils étaient bons !

-Minato-sensei a mentit.

Le jônin et la petite fille se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Le rire de Rin était légèrement larmoyant et celui de Kakashi hésitant, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Ce moment était fragile et les non-dits étaient nombreux entre eux.

Kakashi était toujours celui qui l'avait tué et cette pensée l'assombrit aussitôt.

Quant à Rin, à la mention de Minato-sensei, elle se rappela immédiatement le garçon qu'elle avait croisé à l'orphelinat. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet et ressentant le besoin viscéral de nourrir le jônin avant d'exiger des réponses, Rin le força à s'asseoir à table pendant qu'elle s'afférait en cuisine pour se faire une assiette à elle aussi.

Au moment où elle se rasseyait, Kakashi avait déjà fini de manger et son masque était en place.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle trouvait peut-être ça cool quand ils étaient à l'académie, mais quatre ans dans la même équipe avait vite rendu cette habitude exaspérante.

-C'était bon ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui.

-Délicieux, je suis impressionné. Tu n'arrivais pas à faire bouillir de l'eau si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

-C'était Obito, corrigea Rin distraitement.

97%.

-Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu ton visage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

98%.

-Maa, c'était il y a cinq ans. Mon visage a beaucoup changé depuis.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son assiette. Elle mangea lentement tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers son ancien coéquipier pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir. La petite fille savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'en empêcher s'il souhaitait vraiment s'en aller mais rien que de le voir en chair et en os, la rassurait grandement après les dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler ou elle s'interrogerait sur sa santé mental et si elle avait imaginé ou non sa rencontre avec Kakashi.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Kasai-bachan va bien ? Demanda-t-elle quand le silence devint trop pesant.

-Elle est décédée durant l'attaque du Kyûbi. Je suis désolé.

99%.

Rin serra les lèvres.

-Et ma cousine ?

-Je sais juste qu'elle est en vie.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Je me souviens de l'attaque du Kyûbi, avoua-t-elle. Je pense que c'est ce qui a déclenché mes souvenirs. Le chakra d'un bijû… ça laisse un souvenir marquant. J'avais six mois. Je ne sais toujours pas comment le cerveau d'un bébé a pu recevoir toutes ces informations sans faire d'hémorragie.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de…

Kakashi se tût, ne sachant pas très bien comment formuler sa question.

-Je me rappelle de ma mort et puis du froid…et puis…je sais que j'étais quelque part mais je ne m'en souviens plus…je crois que je n'étais pas seule. Après ça, je me suis réveillée dans le corps d'un bébé. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas ma première vie mais je me souvenais pas de qui j'étais jusqu'à ce que je sente le chakra du kyûbi. J'étais terrifiée. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer et…

Rin soupira et paru vieillir d'un siècle en une seconde.

-Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Le jour où je suis morte…ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Comment tu peux dire…

-Laisse-moi finir ! S'énerva Rin.

Kakashi se tût mais il était tendu comme un arc et semblait prêt à décamper à la moindre seconde.

-Les Kiri-nin m'avaient placés sous plusieurs genjutsu mais j'ai toujours été résistante aux illusions et j'étais consciente de ce qui se passait. J'étais stupide, persuadée qu'aucun genjutsu ne m'avait atteint mais quelqu'un…et je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute de Kiri, quelqu'un m'a placé sous une illusion terriblement forte qui voulait que je me suicide.

Kakashi se raidit d'avantage et Rin serait incapable de dire à quoi il pensait. Son œil noir était de marbre et son visage impassible. Si elle ne le connaissait pas autant, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était indifférent. Mais elle le connaissait. Et elle savait qu'il était loin de l'être.

-Cette personne m'avait convaincu que si jamais je rentrais au village, le Sanbi le détruirait et que la seule solution était que je me serve de toi pour mourir. Le genjutsu était spécifique, il fallait que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux.

-Kakashi ?

Le jônin était immobile et ne paraissait même pas respirer.

-Kakashi, s'il te plait, dit quelque chose.

Rin sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

-Kakashi !

En un clignement, Kakashi avait disparu et Rin se retrouva seule dans sa cuisine sans la moindre trace de son ancien ami. Si ce n'était pour l'assiette vide abandonné, la petite fille aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'imaginer toute cette scène.

Rin était triste et abattue. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais dans cette maison vide. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait également plus légère. Elle aurait pu attendre avant de dire la vérité, annoncer la nouvelle avec plus de douceur. Mais attendre n'aurait servi à rien. Elle espérait juste que Kakashi cesse de se sentir coupable et avec un peu de chance ne lui en veuille pas trop. Après tout, si elle avait résisté à ce maudit genjutsu…

Rin soupira et rassembla son courage à deux mains.

Quand Kakashi sera prêt à venir lui parler, il saura ou la trouver.

En attendant, elle avait un orphelin à retrouver et un entraînement qui l'attendait.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, ses parents revinrent.

Mebuki Haruno semblait bien plus relaxée qu'avant son départ et Rin se sentit de nouveau coupable d'être une fille aussi horrible. Elle fit de son mieux pour accueillir ses parents de façon enjoué et pendant quelques temps réussit à jouer au rôle de Sakura Haruno de façon plutôt convaincante. Elle reçut avec une joie non dissimulé des petits cadeaux de la part de ses parents, les embrassa affectueusement et leur raconta la version censurée de ses deux semaines.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Rin continua à faire des efforts. Elle se promena avec son père, cuisina avec sa mère et cacha son entraînement du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle alla au marché avec sa mère et apprit à faire une soupe miso et des yakisoba. Elle rougit de plaisir lorsque son père déclara qu'elle était une vraie petite chef et pendant un temps la famille Haruno semblait en harmonie pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette maison.

Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment et comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était de la faute de Rin malgré toute sa bonne volonté. .

Dès le troisième jour, la petite fille recommença à échapper à ses parents pour pouvoir continuer son entraînement et rechercher le fils de son sensei. L'absence volontaire de Kakashi l'attristait grandement mais elle était capable de vivre sans lui et continua de mener son étrange vie à sa manière. Elle continua bien évidemment à visiter Obito et stalkait régulièrement les parcs et le stand de ramen. Le fils de Minato-sensei partageait 50% de l'ADN de Kushina Uzumaki et si Rin avait appris une chose de cette kunoichi, c'était que les Uzumaki vénéraient les ramen plus que les prêtres vénéraient leurs kami.

Une semaine après le retour de ses parents, Rin reprit la plupart de ses mauvaises habitudes et était tellement plongée dans son entraînement, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les regards inquisiteurs et inquiets de ses parents. Rin ne négligeait pas sa santé, mais elle était souvent dans sa bulle à réciter mentalement des principes d'iriyo-ninjutsu tout en se concentrant sur son propre chakra qu'elle malaxait dans l'espoir d'élargir ses réserves. Et si elle laissait régulièrement sa fenêtre grande ouvert dans l'espoir qu'un certain jônin vienne la voir… et bien, c'était une affaire privée qui ne concernait personne d'autre qu'eux.

-Sakura-chan, tu vas encore au parc, aujourd'hui ?

-Hai, Okaa-san. Je veux profiter du printemps au maximum, répondit Rin distraitement en enfilant ses chaussures.

-D'accord, soupira Mebuki. Ne tardes pas trop, ne ?

-Hai. A plus tard !

Rin allait au parc dans l'espoir de croiser le chemin du fils de son sensei mais ne l'y trouvait jamais à son plus grand agacement. Elle continuait d'y aller parce que non seulement, ça faisait plaisir à son père qui pensait qu'elle devenait plus extravertie et s'y rendait pour se faire des amis, -Rin n'osait pas le détromper et Mebuki semblait sceptique- mais aussi parce que c'était une véritable mine d'informations.

Après les shinobi, les pires commères du village étaient les mères de famille.

Rin se mettait toujours à proximité d'elles en faisant semblant de lire un livre qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur dans l'espoir de les entendre dire quelque chose sur le fils du Yondaime mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait récolté que des informations stupides du genre, qui sortait avec qui, qui trompait qui, et quel était enfant le plus avancé. Cette dernière information variait selon les sources.

Rin avait beau fréquenter ce parc depuis maintenant près de dix jours, elle n'avait toujours rien apprit d'utile. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait imaginé le petit garçon blond de l'orphelinat et à se maudire de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet avec Kakashi.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle se promit d'obtenir des réponses.

* * *

_**Autumn & Spring**_

* * *

**Tadam ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. La prochaine update est le chapitre 6 d'Hikari, vous méritez d'être gâtée après m'avoir attendu si longtemps. Malheureusement, je dois quand même étudier, même si c'est à domicile et sachant que j'ai toute la motivation d'un Nara sans l'intellect qui va avec... disons que c'est pas gagné... En parlant de ça, je suis en train de gribouiller quelques idées sur un Nara OC. Dites-moi, si vous êtes intéressés.**

**Pour en revenir à Autumn & Spring, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez préféré ? Vous pensez quoi de cette représentation de Kakashi ? Dans le prochain chapitre, deux Uchiha sauvages apparaissent, un chien gronde et une réincarnation décide de prendre des mesures radicales. **

**Bises,**

**LS.**


End file.
